Catching Feelings
by Goulddigger
Summary: Au - High school Emma & Regina. Emma starts to catch feelings for Regina. A friendship starts to bloom and possibly more.


I swear I haven't forgotten about my other fanfic. I just can't bring myself to write that one. There's a block there, I don't know. But I felt inspired tonight for this. I hope you enjoy. These characters and such do not belong to me. Just an aspiring writer. Please tell me what you think. That would be greatly appreciated. :)

* * *

She slipped through my mind. Night and day, night and day. In the shower, at dinner, in the middle of my favorite tv show, Once Upon a Time. That's why I watch tv, right? A distraction from reality. She just can't escape my mind. Why? It's driving me insane. She's driving me insane. I need to do something, I need a distraction. She's already with someone, it's not like we'd go to that immediately. But her lips. My god, those lips full of beauty and life. Blood red lipstick and with a death stare that could kill. Surprisingly, she's actually as sweet as apple pie when you talk to her. To me, anyways. We've only hung out a few times with some glances across the room at each other. All were pleasant, of course. But there was this one time a few weeks ago, we got in trouble for being on the courts too late. Our couch came in and started raising her voice at us when she caught us playing and shooting hoops. We both wanted extra practice, but she wouldn't allow it. I froze when she started yelling so Regina spoke for the both of us.

"_Look, I don't give a bee sting if you both want extra practice! It is after hours and you cannot practice here. I'm glad you're both so determined, but this is not the time." _

_"I'm sincerely sorry, Ms. Chapbam. We both just thought it would be a good idea to practice, considering there's a big game approaching." _

_"Yeah, I bet you did." Ms. Chapba_m _huffed in irritation, crossing her arms. _

_"We'll be out of your hair immediately." _

_And we were. Regina simply put the ball back on the rack and grabbed her bag before grasping my hand and leading me out the back door. _

_The way she held my hand made my adrenaline rush. I swear my heart was going to beat out of my chest, that she was going to notice my pulse increase while she held my hand. My body started to tremble and I was busy trying to keep my hand steady so she wouldn't notice. _

_She ended up leading me to the bushes in view of the basketball court. Our coach couldn't see us anymore but we could see her. _

_"Now we wait." Regina plumped down her bag onto the green grass. _

_"Wait for what?" I asked curiously. "What could we possibly see? It's a basketball court, Regina." _

_"Just watch, you'll see." _

_She said it in a way that you knew she's seen stuff happen in there before. _

_She sat herself down and crossed her legs while she lay back, holding herself up with her arms. _

_I decided to sit next to her and watch. I knew something would happen that night. And it did. About 20 minutes after our coach kicked us out, a caucasian woman in a white gown with long, bright red fluffy hair appeared. In that time we waited, Regina never lost confidence something would happen. Then our coach came back into sight. This time in a horse costume, though. First without the head while they greeted each other with a kiss and then with the horses' head back on. _

_"What are they doing?" I asked confused. _

_"Cosplaying. I think from the movie_ 'Brave' this time."

_"This time?" _

_"Theres been other times, as well. I wanted you to see while we were here." _

_"Should I say thank you_? _'Cause I'm not exactly sure I should..." _

_"Shhh! Just watch." _

_Regina gave me a little push on the arm. I've never seen her get this physical before. And of course, there goes that heart pounding thing again. Just when I get it under control. Fuck. _

_But I looked back over at our coach and the lady was riding on Ms. Chapboms back and slapping her ass. It was about to take a turn real quick and_ I knew it. Then it did. _The costume came off and they both started kissing each other. Not a little peck, I'm taking about full on makeout session. And then there came the dry-humping. Then a layer of clothing from each other._

_Regina tilted her head back and bursted out laughing before falling onto the grass and laying there, carelessly laughing._

_Her laugh was so contagious that once I started, I couldn't stop. I lay there next to her so close, looking at her_ _face and just admiring her beauty. God, that smile. I wish I kissed her._

_After a few minutes of belly-aching laughter, we finally were able to quit. Then it went silent._

_She rolled over onto her side and held up her head with her hand with her elbow on the warm grass. I did too before she took me by surprise._

_She pulled a piece of hair in my face to the back of my ear. I swear I tried to stay as hard as a rock, trying not to collaps_e _completely, falling onto her and kissing her there. Bringing me out of my thoughts, she spoke._

_"I wonder what it's like to be with a girl." She paused. "I wonder what it's like to kiss a girl, too."_

"_Have you ever had any crushes on girls?" I asked before I could stop myself._

_"Yeah," she giggled. "I admit that I have before, honestly."_

_"What about you? Have you had any crushes on any girls, Emma?"_

_Oh no. I can't tell her. Yes? Yes, no, yes, no. What if she asks who? What if she knows it's her? Oh no._

_"_I have-"

Her phone started ringing with an evily bell that went off, she groaned.

"Hello, mother. Yes. Yes. I'll be home right now. Dinner? Yes. Okay. Okay. Yes, mom. Okay. See you when I get home. Bye."

Phew. Saved by the bell.

"_I'm sorry, I have to go or else I'll get my laptop taken away for a month._

_It was really nice seeing you, though. Have a safe drive home, okay?"_

_She grabbed her bags and rushed off to her car._

And now I'm still thinking about that. About her touching me. The way she looked, her smile. Ahhh and later that week, she got a stupid boyfriend. I should've said something, I should've did something. He's a scumbag, he won't stay for long anyways. But damn, I wish I did something. I wanna get to know her more. And I want more cuddles. I'll figure it out. Things have a way of working out.


End file.
